


i got you, you got me. (love you 'till kingdom come)

by cattosun (rosetinteday)



Series: Paradise and War Zone [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Crossdressing, Declarations Of Love, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetinteday/pseuds/cattosun
Summary: Wooseok selalu, selalu menginginkan Seungwoo. Sama besarnya dengan Seungwoo menginginkannya.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Paradise and War Zone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910788
Kudos: 17





	i got you, you got me. (love you 'till kingdom come)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel from hold me tight and a requested work for @ c_limerence at twitter. do not copy or repost in another platform, thanks!

Semuanya bermula dari Seungwoo yang tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah gaun hitam pendek di sisi lemari yang sudah diklaim sebagai teritori Wooseok. Sebuah gaun yang seingatnya tidak ada di sana tiga hari lalu.

Terdapat tremor kecil yang merambati tangan melihat tali pengait teramat tipis yang menghubungkan bagian leher dengan perpotongan kain yang fungsinya menutupi bagian dada. Bagian belakang yang begitu rendah membuatnya kesulitan menelan ludah.

Singkat cerita, Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya tak menyentuh garmen itu. Merasakan tekstur halus juga licin yang mengingatkan pada satu malam di sebuah bar, tepatnya di bagian belakang gedung dengan pencahayaan yang redup, sensasi tembakau yang kuat di lidah lalu... Wooseok.

_Wooseok yang membanting pintu dengan tergesa dan pandangan nyalang mencari dirinya dalam keremangan sebelum mengambil alih apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Membawa Seungwoo dalam dekapannya, menjeratnya, padahal yang punggungnya bersandar dinding itu, Wooseok. Namun lelaki dalam balutan gaun hitam itulah yang mengatur pergerakan keduanya._

_Sebuah momen yang terjadi berkat aliran adrenalin dalam darah berhasil memantik nafsu yang selama ini dipendam. Kulit bertemu kulit, bibir saling mencumbu sebelum keduanya tersadar bahwa bahayalah yang mendorong mereka — Wooseok lebih tepatnya — melakukan sesi intimasi itu. Udara dingin malam terasa makin menusuk setelah mereka memisahkan diri._

_Sekian jam kemudian, kemalangan datang menjemput. Pertengkaran atas ego yang mau menang sendiri berujung bencana yang membuat Seungwoo harus melakukan sekian sesi terapi sebelum bisa kembali menjadi manusia fungsional lagi. Dan ia masih terus mengutuk ucapannya pada Wooseok malam itu._

Adalah suara bel yang cukup keras terdengar sampai ke kamarnya yang menyadarkan Seungwoo kembali ke realita.

Dua kali belnya berbunyi cepat, jeda sejenak, lalu tiga bunyi yang lebih panjang, satu jeda lagi disusul ketukan yang terdengar memiliki pola ke pintu kayu itu membuat Seungwoo menutup lemarinya.

Isi kepalanya masih terbagi antara gaun hitam yang tak sengaja ditemukan, Kim Wooseok dan kegilaannya serta tamu yang datang menjelang petang.

Ia mengintip dari celah kecil dan disambut wajah Wooseok yang setengah tertutup topi.

Katakanlah ini ikatan batin, insting, atau dirinya yang terlalu meromantisiasi keadaan, detik itu juga Wooseok mendongak, mengangkat plastik putih yang dibawa lengkap dengan senyum kecil yang Seungwoo terus coba yakini hanya untuknya seorang.

Pintu dibuka, tidak penuh namun cukup bagi tamunya menyelinap masuk. Seungwoo berdiri empat langkah di depannya tanpa kata, tangannya yang ternyata masih bergetar ia sembunyikan sebelum menampilkan senyumnya sendiri.

“Dah makan?” tanya Wooseok, plastik di tangan ia sodorkan ke pemilik rumah. Jawabannya adalah sebuah gelengan yang otomatis memancing decak dari Wooseok.

“Saya nunggu kamu.”

Secepat itu ceramah yang sudah Wooseok siapkan lenyap tak bersisa. Digantikan hangat yang mengalahkan teriknya sinar matahari di jalanan tadi. Menenangkan gejolak dalam perutnya yang selalu datang tiap kali ia merasa sudah meninggalkan Seungwoo sendirian terlalu lama.

Jika ada satu, satu saja hal baik yang bisa mereka ambil dari insiden sekian bulan lalu adalah: Seungwoo dan Wooseok belajar menjadi lebih jujur terhadap perasaan masing-masing. Mereka belajar melepaskan topeng yang nyaris menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan — terlebih bagi Woosoek — setiap kali pekerjaan dibawa serta.

Wooseok belajar untuk bisa lebih mengkomunikasikan bukan hanya isi pikiran namun juga isi hatinya.

Terutama untuk Han Seungwoo yang menatapnya seolah ia menggantung bintang-bintang di langit dengan tangan kosong, melukiskan beludru gelap paling menenangkan tiap ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk lainnya. Seungwoo yang memandangnya dengan tatap terlembut seolah ia bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tentu saja mereka yang berakhir menjemput kematian di tangannya juga bukan orang baik. Ia hanya membersihkan parasit yang menggerogoti kehidupan.

(Atau begitu ia mencoba menjustifikasi diri.)

Seungwoo memujanya, sama besar dengan Wooseok menginginkannya.

“Ayo makan,” ajaknya. “Aku,” Wooseok terbatuk, telinganya memanas, “aku sengaja beli lebih supaya bisa dimakan sama-sama.”

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan bahu juga punggung tangan bersentuhan ringan seolah mereka adalah dua lelaki muda biasa dimabuk cinta. Bukan seorang putra pemimpin organisasi mafia dan yang pernah menjadi penjaganya di lapangan.

Di antara keluh-kesah Wooseok atas pengiriman kargo yang kembali terlambat, Evan — _bodyguard_ merangkap tangan kanan resmi barunya juga banyak cerita lainnya, Seungwoo mampu melupakan keberadaan gaun hitam dalam lemarinya selama beberapa waktu.

—

“Aku menginap di sini.” kata Wooseok.

Seungwoo yang sedang mencuci piring kotor mereka berhenti sejenak, tidak membalikkan badan karena ia tahu Wooseok akan meneruskan ucapannya. Ia berdeham pelan untuk memberitahu bahwa, ya, Seungwoo mendengarnya.

“Evan bilang kalau besok aku muncul ke area _base_ dan sekitarnya dia gak akan segan menjadikanku _dummy_ latihan menembak.”

Ada yang kembali menggerutu sebal, ada yang terbagi antara tertawa atau kaget dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. “Dia berani emangnya?” Piring yang sudah bersih itu diletakkan di rak bersama beberapa yang lainnya.

Sekian detik berlalu tanpa ada jawaban mendorong Seungwoo mematikan kran airnya, mengelap tangannya ke kain yang sudah tersedia kemudian memutar badannya. Perhatian Wooseok tertuju pada ponselnya. Bibirnya maju seperti bebek dengan dahi yang dihiasi kerutan halus.

Tidak seharusnya putra seorang Kim Wangja tampak segemas ini. Kim Wooseok jauh sekali dari _textbook_ penampakan orang-orang yang bergelut dengan perdagangan senjata ilegal maupun obat-obatan terlarang. Ia tidak punya tato sama sekali di tubuhnya. Tidak juga dengan sengaja memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti yang sering digambarkan di televisi.

Malah Wooseok lebih mirip mahasiswa yang pusing mendapat tugas tanpa akhir dari dosen hidupnya.

“ _I'll probably stay here longer,_ ” katanya lagi. “Kata Michael ada yang aneh di salah satu pengiriman terbaru dan, dia gak mau mengulangi kejadian sebelumnya.”

Kejadian sebelumnya yang dimaksud jelas penculikan Seungwoo, Wooseok yang katanya lepas kendali (sebab memang tak banyak yang diingat lelaki tinggi itu setelahnya) juga tuan Kim yang menatapnya dengan tatapan misterius sebelum memberi satu anggukan final.

“Terus kamu mau apa tiga hari di sini?”

“Mau tidur.”

Jawaban secepat kilat itu memancing tawa Seungwoo.

Walau setelah memperhatikan lagi penampilan Wooseok hari ini, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan pilihannya. Kantung matanya lebih gelap dari terakhir kali Wooseok berkunjung kemari seminggu yang lalu. Tangannya juga bergetar samar-samar, pertanda bukan hanya jam tidurnya yang makin berantakan dari biasanya tetapi juga sudah terlalu banyak asupan kafein yang masuk ke badan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Seungwoo mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Wooseok menatapnya bingung. “Katanya mau tidur, ayo?”

“Tapi masih so—HUWAAAH—sore.” Pipi itu merona karena kuap yang tak bisa ditahannya. Seungwoo menariknya bangun dari kursi, menuntunnya menuju kamar utama yang lebih dari sering dijadikan tempat tidur berdua. Tidur sungguhan, _no funny business._

Wooseok mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya beberapa langkah sebelum memasuki kamar. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Kelopak matanya mengerjap lambat dengan mulutnya yang menguap lagi. Sekalipun Seungwoo berharap mereka bisa melakukan lebih, ia tahu Wooseok membutuhkan tidur lebih dari apapun.

“Mandi,” perintahnya lembut. Rambut Wooseok sedikit kusut saat disisir olehnya. “Kamu tahu bajumu ada di mana, saya mau kunci pintu dulu.”

Wooseok tidak berbeda dengan anak kucing yang makin menempelkan kepalanya pada telapak tangan yang sedang mengusap wajahnya. “Sana kunci pintu dulu.”

Sebab mengunci pintu bukan lagi sebatas usaha mencegah sembarang orang masuk ke apartemennya bagi Seungwoo. Lebih dari itu, mengunci pintu sama dengan memberikan kontrol atas tempat yang diklaim sebagai miliknya. Seungwoo punya kendali atas ruang personalnya dan jika ada yang berusaha memaksa masuk, ada banyak lapisan pelindung yang harus mereka bongkar lebih dulu.

“Mandi.”

“Iya, bawel.”

—

Kurang lebih dua puluh menit kemudian, Wooseok keluar dari kamar mandi tidak dengan setelan piyamanya yang ada di tempat Seungwoo. Lelaki itu keluar dengan kaus putih kebesaran juga celana panjang bermotif kotak-kotak yang Seungwoo yakin betul dilipat beberapa kali di bagian pinggang. Pun dengan cara itu bagian bawah celananya masih bisa menyapu lantai.

Seungwoo tidak berkomentar, ia tahu Wooseok sudah tinggal selangkah lagi sebelum jatuh terlelap. Maka ia beringsut memberikan ruang bagi Wooseok di ranjang. Posisi Seungwoo membelakangi dinding dengan Wooseok di hadapannya, kepalanya dibawa ke arah dada yang lebih muda sampai ia bisa mendengar degup jantung yang tenang lagi teratur.

Wooseok terlelap dengan deru napas Seungwoo menembus kaus tidurnya yang tipis. Detak jantung Wooseok pun menjadi _lullaby_ pengantar tidur paling menenangkan buat Seungwoo.

—

Dua hari berlalu dengan pola yang hampir sama; Wooseok bangun lebih dulu dari Seungwoo, mengecek ponselnya untuk kabar terbaru dari Evan dan yang lain sebelum kembali ke tempat tidur saat ritme napas yang lebih tua berubah karena mimpi yang kurang menyenangkan.

Mereka baru akan benar-benar meninggalkan kamar setelah matahari terbit tinggi hingga sinarnya menembus celah tirai. Kalau mereka bertukar cumbu selama sekian menit, belasan mungkin, tidak ada yang berhak menghakimi. Makan siang juga malam mengandalkan apa yang ada di kulkas Seungwoo, yang untungnya hampir selalu penuh terisi.

Setelah apa yang sudah dilalui, keduanya sadar bahwa mendengarkan gengsi adalah tindakan terbodoh yang bisa dilakukan.

Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin Seungwoo tetap aman sekalipun tak lagi terlibat langsung dengan kegiatan organisasi. Juga tidak ada yang bisa memastikan Wooseok akan selalu kembali padanya dalam bernapas serta utuh. Bahaya juga maut adalah sesuatu yang sayangnya tak bisa dipisahkan dari aspek kehidupan mereka.

Mereka belajar untuk mengapresiasi semua momen bersama selagi bisa.

—

Di hari ketiga, Seungwoo tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

“Kamu tau gak soal gaun hitam di lemari?” tanyanya sekasual mungkin. Dari sebelah alis Wooseok yang terangkat naik, ia rasa usahanya tidak seratus persen berhasil.

Seungwoo mengalihkan pandangan ke tv yang menayangkan kartun, mencoba mengabaikan telinga yang tambah panas semakin lama Wooseok menatapnya tanpa jawaban.

“Tau, kok. Memang aku yang taruh di situ.”

Jaringan dalam kepala Seungwoo sempat mengalami gangguan singkat mendengar pengakuan itu. Ia mengangguk dua kali, kaku, jelas saja. Kembali ia bisa mencium bau tembakau di udara, parfum yang sebelumnya tak ada ikut menggelitik indra penciuman, disusul hangat yang tercipta atas gesekan di bagian intim.

”... _rewrite that bad memory if you allow me._ ”

“Hah?” Apakah benar yang didengarnya tadi?

Wooseok mengubah posisi duduknya dan tanpa sadar Seungwoo mengeluarkan suara-suara protes yang ditenangkan oleh... oleh pasangan? Kekasih? Memangnya kapan mereka berdua pernah menyatakan rasa secara gamblang dengan tiga kata yang katanya sakral itu?

Ada jari lentik yang menyentuh dagunya, Seungwoo mengerjap pelan sebelum pandangannya terpusat ke Wooseok yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi paling terbuka sejak kali pertama mereka mengenal. Wooseok tidak mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya sama sekali kali ini. Seungwoo merasa lidahnya mendadak kelu, sesuatu seolah bermekaran dalam dadanya. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

“ _If you allow me, I want to rewrite that bad memory of us from that day,_ ” mata Wooseok menatapnya dengan begitu dalam. “ _I want you_ , Han Seungwoo. _I want you to kiss me like that day, pin me against the wall, have your way with me and I, you. Without fearing for our lives._ “

Butuh sekian kali mencoba buka mulut sebelum Seungwoo menemukan suaranya kembali. “ _What's with the black dress, tho?_ ”Adakah alasan lain yang membuat Wooseok merasa gaun hitam itu elemen penting dari inginnya ini?

Di sini, menjadi objek perhatian Wooseok seorang, Seungwoo merasa seperti singa yang justru jatuh ke perangkap pemburu. Pemburu dengan wajah paling manis dilengkapi kemampuan menembak paling mematikan yang pernah dikenal.

“Aku masih ingat reaksi badanmu hari itu, Seungwoo. _Your body knew what you like before you even realised it._ ” Termasuk melihat Wooseok dalam balutan busana perempuan rupanya. Seringai timpang Wooseok makin menyulut panas yang sejak tadi Seungwoo coba abaikan.

“Tapi kamu tahu kan, kamu paham kan, kalau perasaan saya ini sungguhan?” terdengar urgensi yang jelas dalam suaranya, Seungwoo tidak mau Wooseok berpikir jika ia hanya menyukai tubuh yang lebih muda. “ _I like you all the same, with or without any special costume._ Saya sayang sama kamu karena pribadimu, karena kamu itu Wooseok. Bukan apa yang Wooseok pakai atau lainnya. Itu, bonus, mungkin...”

Niat Wooseok untuk membalas pernyataan itu dengan guyonan lebur ibarat pijar lilin tertiup angin. Mana mungkin ia bisa bercanda dihadapkan dengan ketulusan yang tergambar dalam sepasang mata gelap itu? Mata yang sudah melihat banyak kekacauan namun tak jua kehilangan cahayanya.

Sungguh, sungguh tipikal mereka untuk jujur dan terbuka akan rasa terhadap satu sama lain di waktu yang aneh. Dengan pembahasan sepele di awal yang berakhir dengan sesi hati ke hati.

Seungwoo masih terpaku ketika Wooseok mengecup keningnya dengan kelembutan yang membuatnya ragu apa ia pantas menerimanya. Hangat itu menjalar, bergerak turun dari dahi, ke pipinya, lehernya. Seungwoo memejamkan mata, menahan napasnya begitu Wooseok menarik diri sedikit.

“Aku tahu,” jawabnya pelan. “Aku tahu Seungwoo. Dan jangan pernah berpikir perasaanmu gak berbalas. _I'm yours as much as you want, as long as you want me to stay._ “

“Kalau begitu tinggalah yang lama. Setidaknya, coba. Sa— aku juga milik Wooseok selama kamu mengizinkan dan menginginkan. _I'm yours._ “

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa waktu setelahnya melempar senyum malu-malu pada satu sama lain. Membiarkan seluruh tubuh, seluruh eskpresi wajah menyatakan perasaan terdalam yang selama ini coba ditahan, disembunyikan. Sebab dunia tidaklah ramah bagi pribadi seperti Seungwoo juga Wooseok. Tidak sama sekali.

“Sekarang,” Wooseok mengusap pipi itu, Seungwoo memejamkan matanya lagi. “Sekarang kamu ke minimarket di belokan terdekat, beli kondom.”

“Huh?”

“Kondom di kamar kamu udah _expired_ Seungwoo, _I don't want to risk anything with it._ “

“Tapi...”

“Gak ada tapi. Aku juga butuh persiapan. Sana, buruan beli. Sambil bayangin aku ganti baju, misalnya. Bayangin aku kamu pepetin ke tembok, dipegang-pegang, diciumin.”

Deru napas Seungwoo sudah mulai memberat, Wooseok — _being the little devil that he is_ — memutuskan saat itu adalah momen paling tepat untuk melesat ke kamar utama tak lupa mengerling nakal pada lelaki Han.

“ _You'll be the death of me_ , Kim Wooseok.”

—

Entah ini berkah atau kutukan, tapi perjalanan menuruni tangga dari lantai lima ke lobi, lalu berjalan sekian menit menuju minimarket yang dimaksud dengan hembusan angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi berhasil membuat libido Seungwoo sedikit lebih terkendali.

Ia juga tidak mau mempermalukan diri dengan celana yang menyembul di tempat umum begini. Jika sesekali ia harus menelan ludah membayangkan persiapan macam apa yang Wooseok lakukan di unit apartemennya, ya, ya sudah.

Kasirnya menaikkan sebelah alis melihat barang yang dibawa pembelinya: dua paks kondom, beberapa minuman energi juga permen lolipop. Seungwoo memasang wajah tak peduli sebab urusan ini adalah kepentingannya pribadi.

“Semoga malam minggunya menyenangkan, Tuan!”

 _Well_... Kasir itu tak perlu tahu bahwa malam minggu Han Seungwoo nampaknya memang akan jadi menyenangkan.

—

Hampir saja Seungwoo menjatuhkan plastik bawaan melihat pemandangan yang menyambut. Bermodalkan kekuatan batin sematalah ia bisa tidak langsung menubruk Wooseok kemudian memojokkan ke dinding seperti yang disugestikannya tadi.

Tidak. Seungwoo masih punya cukup kesadaran serta sisa-sisa kewarasan untuk tidak menjadi primal dalam satu kedipan mata. Walau memang tali-tali kontrol diri itu sudah ditarik melampaui batasnya.

“ _Like what you see?_ ” Penggoda itu memamerkan seringainya lagi.

Oksigen dalam ruangan mendadak menipis saat Wooseok bangun dari duduknya. Gaun hitam itu memeluk tubuhnya terlalu pas seolah memang dibuat untuknya seorang. Potongan kerahnya rendah bukan main hingga belahan dada Wooseok terlihat lebih jelas dari seharusnya. Tali yang mengaitkannya ke bagian leher jadi lebih tipis dari yang Seungwoo bayangkan waktu pertama menemukan baju dosa itu.

Bagaimana sepotong pakaian mampu mengubah penampilan seseorang, bagaimana sehelai kain bisa membuat individu tampak inosen sekaligus nakal dalam waktu bersamaan adalah misteri bagi Seungwoo.

Tepat di depannya, Wooseok mengerjap perlahan, menundukkan kepala seolah ia adalah _perawan_ yang tidak tahu cara menggoda. Seungwoo mendengus disusul geram rendah yang tak bisa ditahan.

“ _The room is ready for you, Sir._ “

Sesuatu dalam dadanya yang sejak tadi meronta minta dibebaskan akhirnya lepas berkat kalimat sederhana itu.

Bibir Wooseok dilumatnya penuh nafsu, dengan kelembutan yang nyaris tertutupi desakan ingin yang sudah bertumpuk sejak lama. Seungwoo meraihnya, merengkuhnya dalam dekapan, memastikan tidak ada celah sesenti pun di antara mereka, dan Wooseok membiarkannya. Membiarkan lelaki Han meninggalkan jejak-jejak klaimnya atas tubuhnya, jiwanya, hatinya.

Wooseok memberikan dirinya dengan sukarela, Seungwoo yang tak pernah mengklaim dirinya sesuci malaikat dengan senang hati menyantap apa yang disajikan itu tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka terlibat intimasi, namun ini adalah yang pertama setelah sekian bulan hanya mampu bertukar pandang tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Napas keduanya tersenggal ketika memisahkan diri untuk sekian detik. Namun Seungwoo belum merasa cukup. Ia masih lapar, ia haus akan Wooseok. Akan wangi tubuhnya yang memabukkan dan menjanjikan bahaya. Candu yang tak pernah bisa ia lawan daya tariknya. Jerat setan yang tak mampu ditolaknya.

“Uhh...”

Ada tangan yang sibuk menggerayangi punggung yang telanjang, meremas bokong yang membuat sosok dalam dekapan mengerang sebelum mengesekkan bagian intim keduanya semakin cepat. Panas yang membakar tak mampu diredakan oleh pendingin ruangan. Seungwoo menyumpah menemukan tidak ada pelindung lain antara telapak tangannya dengan paha mulus Wooseok.

Seungwoo memegang miliknya yang tegang, mengocoknya cepat hingga Wooseok terengah. Yang lantas dibalasnya dengan menjambak rambut hitam tebal itu tak kalah keras sampai pemiliknya mengerang tanpa malu. Batas antara rasa sakit juga nikmat itu sering kali lebur saat dua umat manusia dimabuk nafsu, mereka adalah bukti nyatanya saat ini.

“Kamar. Sekarang.”

 _Dengar?_ Wooseok tak pernah kehilangan kuasanya sekalipun Seungwoo sedang dalam proses menanggalkan secuil kain yang masih kuat menempel di badannya. Sekalipun jari-jari itu mulai nakal bergerak menuju bagian belakang tubuhnya yang berkedut meminta diisi, dengan bibir yang tiada henti mengecup lehernya, menciptakan jejak merah juga biru dibarengi banyak rangsang lainnya yang membuat Wooseok merasakan basah di antara selangkangannya.

“Kamar, Seungwoo.”

Ia _tidak_ memekik dengan sangat tidak _manly_ saat Seungwoo dengan mudah membopongnya seperti koala. Wooseok _tidak merengek_ begitu punggungnya bertemu pintu kamar yang terasa lebih dingin dari normalnya, pun ia tidak mendesah meminta lebih saat rongga mulut yang hangat lagi basah itu menjilati tonjolan di dadanya bak permen loli kesukaan lelaki Han.

Awalnya, mereka sibuk bercumbu di ruang tengah unit apartemen Seungwoo. Berusaha mencuri napas dari mulut satu sama lain, merasakan manis yang tertinggal di lidah. Lalu, sekian langkah kemudian mereka ada di kamar. Ada Seungwoo yang merebahkan Wooseok dengan perlahan setelah puas membuat dua tonjolan di dadanya tegak juga makin sensitif pada sentuhan terkecil sekalipun.

“ _No no, not like this._ ” Wooseok menggeleng singkat. Dengan satu dorongan pelan ke dada Seungwoo, ia bangun dari posisinya di tengah ranjang. Diaturnya Seungwoo agar duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dan Wooseok, di pangkuannya.

Wooseok duduk di pangkuan Seungwoo dengan gaun yang sudah tak jelas lagi bentuknya. Dengan bekas gigitan menghiasi leher, tulang selangka sampai beberapa titik di dadanya. Rambutnya berantakan dengan peluh mengalir di dahi. Seungwoo belum pernah melihat ada manusia lain yang lebih indah dari Wooseok detik ini juga.

Yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu memang Seungwoo, namun yang memegang kendali dalam kamar ini jelas Wooseok. Wooseok yang dengan ajaibnya masih memiliki koordinasi bagus untuk menurunkan resleting celana Seungwoo dengan satu tangan, sedang satu tangan lainnya mengarahkan jari-jari panjang itu menuju tempat dimana ia paling ingin disentuh.

“ _Fuck_ , Wooseok.” Adalah yang bisa diucapkan Seungwoo saat jarinya dengan mudah masuk ke titik terintim Wooseok. Mana bisa ia tahan tidak menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk mengetahui Wooseok sudah mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya? Mempersiapkan diri untuknya.

Mereka tahu bahwa yang diinginkan keduanya saat ini adalah secepatnya menyatu dengan satu sama lain. Secepatnya mencapai titik nikmat itu bersama-sama, terutama dengan milik Seungwoo berada di dalam tubuh Wooseok. Dan jika Seungwoo tidak secepatnya memasang kondom — yang lagi-lagi secara ajaib sudah muncul di tangan Wooseok — ke kejantanannya sendiri, _for God's sake_ Wooseok tidak akan segan membuatnya gagal mencapai klimaks.

“ _Ho....ly...._ “

“ _Shit..._ “

Dua sumpahan itu keluar dengan alasan yang berbeda saat akhirnya mereka sampai ke inti acara malam ini. Seungwoo, yang rasanya siap mengetuk pintu surga merasakan lubang Wooseok yang begitu erat menjepit miliknya. Wooseok yang mungkin terlampau percaya diri mampu menerima Seungwoo dengan preparasi yang singkat.

_Seungwoo is a huge boy, and Wooseok somehow almost forgot about it._

Sekalipun otak mereka berkata _tunggu_ , nampaknya badan mereka sudah berkata lain. Perlahan, pelan tetapi pasti pinggul Wooseok bergerak dengan maunya sendiri. Maju, mundur, sesekali berhenti untuk mengeratkan dinding analnya merespon gerakan Seungwoo di bawah sana yang membuatnya melihat letupan-letupan kecil di balik kelopak mata.

Kedua tangan Seungwoo memegangi pinggang ramping itu, menatap lelaki yang sibuk bergerak di atasnya dengan mata yang pupilnya hitam sempurna. Nafsu juga cinta beradu untuk menampakkan diri jadi yang paling dominan di sana.

Mereka juga tahu orgasme yang dikejar itu sudah begitu dekat saat Wooseok mencengkram bahunya erat, yang berarti Seungwoo sudah boleh menggerakkan miliknya sesuka hati. Menusuk dalam dan cepat terus menerus ke buntalan otot yang membuat Wooseok lupa akan namanya sendiri. Hanya ada Seungwoo juga miliknya yang tiada henti menghujam pusatnya. Hanya ada Seungwoo.

“ _I'm yours, only yours._ “

Itulah kalimat yang terakhir Wooseok dengar sebelum semuanya memutih bersamaan dengan satu dorongan yang begitu kuat. Ia keluar banyak tanpa disentuh lagi. Mulutnya membuka tanpa suara yang berujung rengek pelan berkat beberapa sodokan terakhir yang membawa Seungwoo menuju pelepasannya sendiri.

“ _You, mine_ ,” bisiknya mutlak.

“ _I'm yours, only yours_ , Wooseok.”

Seungwoo tidak keberatan jika Wooseok mau menulis ulang ingatan buruknya dengan cara begini lagi di lain waktu. Sama sekali tidak keberatan. 


End file.
